


Second Best

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Movie: Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A brief window into Loki’s mind during his actions inAvengers.





	Second Best

It was never about the violence. That was never the point. Loki simply wanted to be seen, to be acknowledged, to matter. If he could have gotten attention for being good, for being worthy, it would have been better, but that was out of reach; negative attention was the next best thing. If he had neither, Loki felt like he might die, might slip away, insignificant and unknown, invisible to the universe until he faded into nothingness, blew away like sand. It was their praise he craved, but he would settle for their fear.

“Kneel,” he yelled with vicious wrath.


End file.
